This application requests renewal for five years and seeks support for a nine bed Clinical Research Center of the University of Missouri Medical Center. The Center has been in operation since November, 1966 and has had geometric growth during the past two years. During the next grant period the center will continue to be multi-categorical and will be open to all faculty members. This is the only resource of this type at the University of Missouri. The total clinical research program will be broad in scope and will involve many departments of the medical school, singly and in cooperative efforts. We hope to make significant contributions in the fields of hormonal interactions, hematology, gastrointestinal functions, immunology, nephrology, oncology, glucose and lipid metabolism, mineral metabolism, nutrition and experimental therapeutics. Contained in this application are 39 projects that exemplify the research interests of investigators on the medical school faculty. Renewal of the Clinical Research Center grant will permit further expansion of clinical investigation at the University of Missouri. The center serves as a standard of excellence at the University of Missouri for scientific inquiry into important medical problems, provides a vital training ground for young investigators and serves as a focus for bringing the skills of the basic scientist to the bedside. Opportunities are available to house staff, medical and nursing students, as well as students in allied disciplines, to acquire early introductions to the methods and problems of clinical research and to those at more advanced levels to improve on their research skills.